


Chewing-gum

by Shadofu



Series: Négatif [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo fait un cadeau à Shirosaki pour l'occuper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing-gum

Shirosaki s’est plaint à son roi de son ennui. Afin de l’occuper momentanément, Ichigo lui a fait un cadeau. Depuis, il se promène de long en large sur les immeubles, tout en mâchouillant avec un grand sourire ravi le bonbon caoutchouteux.

Il s’arrête à côté de Zangetsu et regarde un instant dans la même direction que lui, immobile. On n’entend que les bruits de succions dans le silence ambiant.

Soudain, Shirosaki lève le bras droit vers Zangetsu, un petit paquet dans sa main.

\- Chewing-gum ?

 


End file.
